Crash Into Me
by GoalDigger
Summary: When a new doctor arrives at the hospital she meets a man who will change her life forever. Can two broken people make it as one?
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story! I will be continuing with my other stories as well as this one.**

 **I recently started watching Grey's and after reading numerous stories on here and Wattpad I have become inspired to write my own. Shout out to Tough As Nails by njeha and Rain by Whistling Willows; my two favorite Grey's stories both of which have helped inspire me to write this story. If you haven't read either one I urge you to do so. They are both amazing!**

 **I really wanted to challenge myself with this story. This is going to be different than anything I have ever written. It's going to be much darker and character driven. Like the show, music will play a big part in this.**

 **A new original character (portrayed by Shay Mitchell) will be introduced in this story. I won't be following the show to a tee but I will be taking important situations from Mark's (the romantic interest) life and having them fit this story.**

 **I will be using storylines from season 4 on however this is set in current times. Mark, Lexie and Derek are all alive, and Callie is still there; so I'm keeping the hospital as Seattle Grace Mercy West**

 **I'm really excited about this story I hope you love it.**

 **Thoughts are in italics.**

 **Chapter title is 3 Things by Jason Mraz which will be featured in this chapter.**

* * *

 _In life, you will realize there is a role for everyone you meet. Some will test you, some will use you, some will love you and some will teach you. But the ones who are truly important are the ones who bring out the best in you. They are the rare and amazing people who remind you why it's worth it._

 _-Unknown_

* * *

Dr. Savannah Young entered Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital a massive grin across her face. The Boston native had left her job at the prestigious Massachusetts General Hospital. The minute she had been offered the job in Seattle she had planned her cross country move. A fresh start in a new state was in the cards for surgeon. For some it would be hard to make such a big change, for Savannah it was a necessary evil; it was time to pick up her life and turn it around. _What's left of my life._

"You must be Dr. Young," a red headed man greeted her.

"That's me," she stuck out her hand to greet the man, "Please call me Savannah."

"Owen Hunt, chief of trauma surgery," he happily shook the hand of his new attending. "I've heard about your work Dr. Young. You're a brilliant surgeon working at one of the best hospitals in the country."

"Thank you sir," she smiled.

Owen smiled back, "If you don't mind me asking, why leave?"

 _There are three things I do when my life falls apart  
Number one I cry my eyes out and I dry up my heart  
Not until I do this will my new life start  
So that's the first thing that I do when my life falls apart_

The smile quickly faded from the surgeons face, "Just time for a change," was her brisk answer.

 _Oh the second thing I would do is I close both of my eyes  
And say my thank-yous to each and every moment of my life  
I go where I know the love is and let it fill me up inside  
Gathering new strength from sorrow,  
I'm glad to be alive_

 _This isn't Boston Savannah. Things will be different here._ Savannah tried to reassure herself. _This was the right choice._

* * *

Savannah quickly learned that like Mass General, Seattle Grace was a faced paced hospital. Nearly every OR was booked for the entire day with hospital staff running around throughout the hospital. Many surgeons thrived on fast paced; Savannah was one of them.

"Hi are you the new trauma surgeon?" a female voice questioned. A red headed woman who looked to be around Savannah's age was the source.

"Boy there's no such thing as secrets in this place is there?" laughed Savannah.

April shook her head, "I may have bugged Dr. Hunt until he told me where you were. I'm sorry is that creepy," she rambled, "I'm just excited to have another female trauma surgeon here. I mean Dr. Hunt is great but having another girl here is," she stopped, "I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Yes," grinned Savannah, "But its fine. I know what you mean. It's like a sisterhood."

 _And things are looking up  
I know above the clouds the sun is shining  
Things are looking up  
Love is still the answer I'm relying, oh right  
Three little things  
Things are looking up_

"What made you leave Mass Gen? I mean it's great here, but hello Harper Avery."

Savannah quickly shot down the dark thoughts going through her mind; she would never tell the real reason she left; her rehearsed answer was all anyone was going to get. "It was time for a change," she politely excused herself from the conversation.

 _Oh, the third thing that I do now when my world caves in,  
Is I pause, I take a breath, and bow and I let that chapter end  
I design my future bright not by where my life has been  
And I try, try, try, try, try again  
Yes I try, try, try, try, try again_

* * *

It was the end of longs shift for Savannah; she had been introduced to most of the staff and been able to perform her first surgery at her new workplace. That night she found herself at Emerald City Bar which she had quickly learned is referred to as Joe's and is the hotspot for doctors. She had been focused on her beer that she hardly noticed a man took the empty seat next to her; he noticed her.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing drinking all alone?" the raspy voiced stranger questioned.

She turned to laugh when she caught herself immersed in his piercing blue eyes. Eyes that any woman could easily get lost in. His sandy hair and good looks told her he probably didn't have any problem with woman.

 _Things are looking up  
I know beyond the dark the sun is rising_

"Does that line actually work," she smiled.

The brooding stranger smirked, "My charming personality and devilish good looks do the trick."

Just then her pager went off.

"You a doctor?"

"Savannah Young, Seattle Grace's new trauma surgeon," she extended her hand.

Another smirk spread across his face, "Mark Sloan. Head of Plastics. Seattle Grace."

 _Things are looking up  
And I know above the clouds the sun is shining  
Things are looking up  
Love is still the answer I'm relying, oh right  
Three little things  
Three little things_

"I guess I'll be seeing you around," smiled Savannah before she exited the bar.

* * *

" _Some souls just understand each other upon meeting."_

 _-N.R. Hart_


	2. Harder To Breathe

**The title of this chapter and song is Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5.**

* * *

" _Bones break. Organs burst. Flesh tears. We can sew the flesh, repair the damage, ease the pain. But when life breaks down there's no science, no hard and fast rules. We just have to feel our way through."_

 _Meredith Grey_

* * *

 _How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable_

 _So condescending unnecessarily critical_

 _I have the tendency of getting very physical_

 _So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

 _You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_

 _This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear_

 _You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone_

 _Not fit to fuckin tread the ground that I'm walking on_

They say the eyes are the window to the soul. If you looked at the dark brown eyes of Savannah Young you would see a bright young doctor full of life and always happy. If you really looked into her eyes, you would see anything but. Nobody bothered to look deeper. Nobody saw what really went on behind those eyes.

"Good morning Sunshine," she heard the voice of Mark Sloan.

Savannah sat alone in the cafeteria eating breakfast, "What did you call me?"

"Sunshine," came his non chalant reply as he took a seat next to her.

She rolled her eyes in a playful manner before taking a bite of her strawberry.

"So how you enjoying Seattle Grace so far?"

She smiled, her eyes lighting up, "I love it here. Everyone is super nice. Except the head of plastics. Guys a real jerk. I hear he thinks he's a god."

"You wound me sunshine," he dramatically put his hand over his heart.

"Must you call me that?"

"Yes," he smirked.

"Hey Sloan I had a great time last night. Hit me up when you want to have fun again," a petite blonde burse spoke as she walked by.

Savannah pursed her lips, _You barely know the guy. You cant be jealous._ "Girlfriend?"

Mark shook his head, "She wishes."

She let out a small laugh, "You think that highly of yourself."

He smirked; that Mark Sloan smirk and winked, "When your as good looking as me you have to be."

 _What a gorgeous man. Savannah stop. He'd never go for you._

* * *

"Whadda we got?" Savannah questioned as she walked into the room and over to the patient she had been paged to see.

"Elizabeth Masters, twenty three, possible concussion, multiple contusions on abdomen," April Kepner informed her as she worked on stopping the bleeding coming from her temple.

Savannah began to feel her ribs, placing pressure on it, "Her ribs are broken," she quickly determined, "What happened?"

"She fell down the stairs," a male voice spoke up.

"Who are you?" Kepner questioned.

"James her boyfriend," quickly responded the male.

Elizabeth began moaning in pain, "You're gonna be okay Lizzie," he told her reaching out to grab her hand.

It was a split second but Savannah swore she saw Elizabeth flinch at the gesture.

"Get her down for a CT scan and page Dr. Shepherd."

April nodded and began moving the gurney with Elizabeth, James followed suit. "You need to stay here."

"No I'm going with her," his voice raised.

"Kepner go."

Savannah didn't trust James' story, "There's nothing you can do for her. We will come and get you once the results come in." _Yeah right._

"Grade one concussion. Dr. Shepherd says no major swelling," April informed Savannah who appeared distracted.

"Dr. Young is something wrong?"

"Elizabeth Masters has been to the hospital three times in the last six months," Savannah searched her file, "Broken ribs, fractured jaw, sprained wrist. Claimed they were all accidents."

Kepner raised an eyebrow, "You don't believe that?"

"Not at all," she answered pulling out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Something that should have been done six months ago. Calling the police."

* * *

"You called the cops," a furious James yelled. The police had just left Elizabeth's room after hearing her side of the story.

"No I swear I didn't," she pleaded.

Owen and Savannah both entered the room, "I did."

"What the hell lady?"

"As a doctor I am a mandatory reporter of domestic violence."

He quickly replied, "Domestic violence? I've never laid a hand on her."

"Her previous injuries tell a different story," Savannah stood her ground.

James walked over to her; mere inches away. He rose his hand; she flinched which did not go unnoticed by Owen, "I want you out of here."

Before Savannah could open her mouth, Owen spoke up, "Dr. Young your off the case."

She stormed out of the room without saying a word. Once she rounded the corner she could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest.

 _When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

 _You'll understand what I mean when I say_

 _There's no way we're gonna give up_

 _And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

 _Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

 _Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

 _What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head_

 _You should know better you never listened to a word I said_

 _Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat_

 _Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

 _When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

 _You'll understand what I mean when I say_

 _There's no way we're gonna give up_

 _And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

 _Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

 _Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

* * *

Savannah found Owen in his office later that day. "Dr. Young," he began.

"Dr. Hunt Elizabeth Masters is an abuse victim. I stand by that."

"She says she's not."

She sighed, "Of course she wont admit it. Her boyfriend hasn't left her side since she got here. If you would let me"

Owen cut her off, "Not going to happen Dr. Young. She told the cops she fell. She's not pressing charges."

"You really believe that story," her voice more irritated and louder.

"It doesn't matter what I believe. Her injuries are consistent with a fall and that's what she says happened."

"He pushed her," she yelled.

Owen folded his arms across his chest, "There's no proof of that. Why are you so sure this wasn't an accident?"

"All the classic signs," was her quick response.

Owen sighed, he had a feeling something else was going on but didn't bring it up, "I'm sorry Dr. Young there's nothing else we can do I suggest you drop it."

"Dr. Hunt…"

"Drop it!"

Savannah stormed out of the room without another word, walking straight into Mark Sloan in the process.

"Already getting on Hunt's bad side Sunshine," he smiled.

"Leave me alone," she yelled.

After a long day a mentally and emotionally drained Savannah finally made it back to her apartment. Once inside she put her purse down on the counter and opened the fridge to grab a cold beer.

After a few sips she placed the beer on the counter and grabbed her purse to search for her cell phone. Having been busy all day she had been unable to check her phone until now.

The screen instantly lit up. _3 Missed Calls. 4 Text Messages. Voicemail. Logan._

 _When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

 _You'll understand what I mean when I say_

 _There's no way we're gonna give up_

 _And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

 _Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

 _Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

 **" _Where are you?"_**

 **" _Answer your phone."_**

 **" _I'm not playing Savannah?_**

 **" _You bitch!"_**

 _Does it thrill_

 _Does it sting_

 _When you feel what I bring_

 _And you wish that you had me to hold_

 _When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

 _You'll understand what I mean when I say_

 _There's no way we're gonna give up_

 _And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

 _Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

 _Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

With trembling hands she dialed her voicemail. Heart pouding when she heard his voice.

 **" _You can run but you can't hide."_**

 _Is there anyone out there 'casue it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

* * *

 _She's banged up. Mentally and emotionally. Literally and metaphorically. But everyday she walks outside with a smile on her face because that's who she is._


	3. Demons

**Song in this chapter is Demons by Imagine Dragons.**

 **Forgive my lack of medical knowledge. Any info I'm using I got off the internet or saw on tv :)**

* * *

 _What a shame that a girl who once believed in fairytales and magic had to be struck by reality with demons in her mind and the fear of never being loved._

 _KF_

* * *

 _When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_  
 _And the ones we hail_  
 _Are the worst of all_  
 _And the blood's run stale_

Savannah tossed and turned the whole night. Every time she closed her eyes she would see Logan's face. Hear his words.

 _You can run but you can't hide._

Those words sent shivers down her spine. She knew it was only a matter of time before he made good on those words.

The rest of the night followed the same pattern of closing her eyes only to be faced with her nightmare. A total of maybe an hour of sleep was had that night.

* * *

The next morning Savannah entered the hospital, both mentally and emotionally exhausted from the events of the previous day. Savannah wore her emotions on her sleeve so keeping her current state to herself was going to be difficult.

"Hey," Mark greeted. That gravely voice she quickly grew to enjoy. They only knew each other for a few days but that didn't matter to Savannah. There was something about him; something that made her comfortable whenever he was around. Her guard was always up when it came to men, but Mark Sloan was different.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

 _I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

She put a smile on her face because that's what she always did, "I'm fine." _I'm far from fine._

"You sure? I heard about your patient yesterday and your argument with Hunt."

 _Damnit Mark Sloan why do you have to be such a great guy, "_ Just having a bad day. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's all good sunshine. Pissed off Savannah's kinda hot," he smirked.

Red flush spread across her cheeks, "Maybe I'll have to get pissed more often." _What are you doing Savannah? You cant flirt with him._

"You flirting with me Young?"

"Wouldn't dream of it Sloan." _You're nothing. You're pathetic. No other man will ever want you Savannah._ Logan's taunting words swirled in her head. Just like that the smile on her face faded away.

"I gotta go," and with that she walked off.

* * *

Three months passed. Savannah continued to receive texts and calls from Logan. She deleted the voicemails; knowing that hearing his voice would bring back the nightmares. His text all the same; the usual threats that she knew sooner or later he would make good on. She feared he'd find her. She didn't want to leave Seattle. It had become her home, she had made friends; Owen and Callie, and then there was Mark. Mark Sloan quickly wormed his way into her thoughts and it scared her.

 _At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave_  
 _And the masquerade_  
 _Will come calling out_  
 _At the mess you made_

 _Don't wanna let you down_  
 _But I am hell bound_  
 _Though this is all for you_  
 _Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

* * *

"Incoming trauma. Patient struck with a blunt force object. Unconscious," an EMT announced as she entered the trauma bay.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth Masters lay before a shocked Savannah.

"You know her?" the EMT questioned.

"She's a former patient," she turned to her intern Lexie Grey, "Get her down for a CT scan and page Shepherd now."

Images of the numerous beatings she suffered from Logan ran through her head. All the times he'd shake her so violently her head would hurt for days after. The punches he'd land on her face. The bruises she tried in vain to cover. Staring down at Elizabeth was like looking in a mirror.

"She's coding!"

Those words snapped Savannah out of her thoughts.

Immediately Savannah snapped back into doctor mode and called for a defibrillator.

"Heart rate is dropping," Lexie announced.

"Clear," she administered the shock. Nothing. Again. Nothing.

Savannah attempted to resuscitate for the next several minutes. She hadn't noticed Owen enter the room.

"Dr. Young," Lexie called trying to get her attention, "She's gone."

Savannah ignored her. In vain she tried again.

"Dr. Young. Call it," this time Owen spoke.

Savannah looked up, in a low monotone voice she spoke, "Time of death eleven twenty-three."

Tears stung in her eyes, she walked past Owen and Lexie, "I need air."

* * *

She sat on the bed of an empty on call room. The door opened; she tried to wipe the tears away. Looking up she saw a concerned Owen Hunt.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Owen questioned.

She wiped away the remaining tears, "For running out like that."

He took a seat next to her, "I'm the one who's sorry," she raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry for not pushing harder three months ago."

"Yeah well there's nothing we can do now," her voice a mixture of anger, guilt and sadness.

"This is personal for you isn't it?" it was more of a statement than a question. Savannah remained silent but her eyes told the story. Her eyes full of sorrow, "How long?"

 _They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
 _I wanna save that light_  
 _I can't escape this now_  
 _Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

"Five years. Please don't tell anyone," her eyes know pleading with the older man, "That's why I'm here. I had to escape. I came to Seattle to get away from him and then it started all over again with Elizabeth. I looked at her and I saw me."

"You got out. You survived."

"For now. What if he finds me?" the fear apparent in her voice.

"You're one of us now. Your safe here."

Something in his voice made her feel that he was genuine, "I want you to know that you can come to me with anything."

"Its hard for me to trust people. But your different. I feel at ease with you Dr. Hunt….Owen."

Owen smiled, "You've become like a little sister to me." He embraced her in a friendly hug.

"Does this mean you're my person? I hear that's a thing here," grinned Savannah.

Owen responded with a smile, "I'll be your person."

 _This is life. Bad things happen. Its hard. You find your people. You find your person and you lean on them._

 _Meredith Grey_


	4. Get Back Up

**Guest: Any similarities between that or any other story or the show is completely unintentional.**

 **I will be using storylines from the show but I will not be following cannon strictly.**

 **Song is Get Back Up by tobyMac**

* * *

" _I hid it all. Deep down. I buried the worries and all the fears. I choked back the what ifs and I concentrated on the positives. I trained myself to smile without prompt and I forced my happiness upon the world. I could never figure out how to place that smile in my eyes…but that's ok. That's where everything is buried-and few people looked for me there."_

 _-Alfa_

* * *

 _You turned away when I looked you in the eye,_

 _And hesitated when I asked if you were alright,_

 _Seems like you're fighting for your life,_

 _But why? oh why?_

 _Wide awake in the middle of your nightmare,_

 _You saw it comin' but it hit you outta no where,_

 _And theres always scars_

 _When you fall back far_

Ever since Savannah had confided in Owen it was as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Though the nightmares continued; they consumed of Logan finding her in Seattle she found herself for the first time since she could remember feeling as though things were looking up.

She continued to bury herself in her work. The hospital became her safe haven. Her work as a doctor and a surgeon meant the world to her. She often felt that was all she had in the world.

Savannah was absorbed in her thoughts but that didn't stop her from noticing her surroundings. Mainly Mark Sloan. Mark Sloan flirting with a couple of nurses, who all batted their eyes at the handsome plastic surgeon. She rolled her eyes at the scene; which caught the man's eye as he left the woman he was speaking with and walked over to the brunette.

"Don't you have some shameless flirting to do?"

"Jealous sunshine," he smirked.

"In your dreams Sloan," she smiled.

"How'd you know," he winked.

She was lost. Lost in his eyes, his smile, his words. It was as if for a split second they were the only two people to exist. But then reality came crashing down.

"No."

Mark furrowed his brow confused.

"No he can't be here," her face full of fear.

"Who can't be here? What's going on?"

"Logan," she whispered before she ran.

* * *

Savannah sat in Owen's office; the one place she felt safe at the moment. Owen had spoken to security to be on the lookout for the man. They reviewed the security tapes and found nothing.

"How did he know I was here?" she questioned out loud.

"Savannah," Owen started.

"You told me I was safe here."

"You are," he told her, "We found nothing on the footage. I don't think he was here."

"I saw him Owen. I saw him."

"What if you didn't?"

"You think I'm crazy. That I hallucinated him?"

"I think you've been through a lot lately and with what happened with Elizabeth you've been thinking about him lately."

"I…what if he finds me?" her eyes filled with tears.

 _We lose our way,_

 _We get back up again_

 _It's never too late to get back up again,_

 _One day you will shine again,_

 _You may be knocked down,_

 _But not out forever,_

 _Lose our way,_

 _We get back up again,_

 _So get up, get up,_

 _You gonna shine again,_

 _Never too late to get back up again,_

 _You may be knocked down,_

 _But not out forever_

 _(May be knocked down but not out forever)_

"Hey what did I tell you Savannah," Owen spoke, "Your one of us. Nothing is going to happen to you."

There was a knock on the door. Savannah jumped.

"Its just Sloan," he informed her, walking to the door and letting the other man in.

"I'll leave you two alone," he said as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"What's going on?" a confused Mark questioned. Shortly after Savannah had run away without word he had been paged by Owen to come to his office.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?"

"Hunt paged me."

She shook her head; not understanding why he brought Mark into this.

"I gotta go. I have patients to check on," Savannah turned to leave.

"Don't," he grabbed her wrist to stop her and immediately she flinched.

"Savannah," Mark muttered walking toward her.

She walked backward, fear written all over her face.

"Hey hey what's going on?" his voice was so soft and full of concern.

Time stood still. _Do I tell him? Do I put it all out there?_

Her heart began pounding, her eyes watering, with labored breath she began to speak, "The reason I'm here…the reason I am in Seattle is that I'm afraid to be in Boston. I'm afraid if I stayed there I was going to die."

Mark was stunned. He tried to speak but Savannah cut him off, "I came to Seattle to get away fro my boyfriend…my ex boyfriend," tears now freely poured down her face, "He hits me. He beats me. Badly. It had gotten to the point that I couldn't hide the bruises anymore," she paused, "He found out I was looking for a new job and he threatened to kill me. I knew he'd make good on it. Somehow he hadn't found out about me talking to Hunt. But today," she wiped the tears, "I saw him here Mark. Logan was here and now I have to leave."

He stood silent for a moment, taking in her confession, "You're not going anywhere."

She shook her head, ignoring his words, "Owen says they didn't find him on camera. He thinks I hallucinated him. I'm not crazy."

"I know you're not crazy," he assured her. They both made eye contact, and neither could turn away.

"I have to finish my shift," Savannah broke the tension.

"Savannah."

"I'm fine," she lied, "Please don't tell anyone we had this conversation."

 _You rolled out at the dawning of the day_

 _Heart racin' as you make your little get-away_

 _It feels like you've been runnin' all your life_

 _But why, oh, why?_

* * *

"You didn't have to drive me home Mark, I'm fine," Savannah told him.

After her confession, Mark spoke with Owen about Savannah and what he knew about her ex boyfriend.

"Owen would kill me if I didn't make sure you got home safe," he joked.

She smiled the first real smile in a while.

"There's that beautiful smile Sunshine."

Her cheeks flushed, she could feel face turning red. "Goodbye Mark."

* * *

Later that evening there was a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal Mark Sloan with a black eye and a busted lip.

"What happened?" a concerned Savannah asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," she ushered him inside.

Quietly she walked over to her freezer and grabbed something from the inside. Walking back over to Mark she handed it to him, "All I have is frozen peas," she gave a small smile.

He accepted it, gently placing it in his eye.

"You gonna tell me what happened?"

"You should see the other guy," he joked.

Savannah folded her arms, clearly not amused.

"I found Logan hanging around outside the hospital so he an I had a little talk," he informed her.

The blood drained from her face, "What? What the hell is the matter with you," her voice rising in anger, "He's going to come after both of us now. What if he knows where I live? How did he even know I was here?" she began pacing, "I have to leave Seattle. He's going to find me."

 _So you pulled away from the love that would've been there_

 _And start believin' that your situation's unfair_

 _But there's always scars_

Mark tossed the bag on her counter, "Hey. Hey," she was still pacing, he stood in front of her, gently he placed his hands on her face, "Listen to me. He's on a flight back to Boston, I promise you he's not coming back."

"You don't know that."

 _We lose our way, we get back up again_

 _It's never too late to get back up again_

 _And one day you gonna shine again_

"He is not coming anywhere near you. I promise you. As long as I'm here he's not going to hurt you."

* * *

" _You drained me of my identity and injected self doubt into my veins. Left me questioning my own sanity. Walking around aimlessly at war with my own body everyday. Trying to scrub your heavy words off my skin. My mental state has been shaken to its core. I don't know who I am anymore._

 _ES_


	5. Not Today

**I apologize for taking so long to update. Truth is I suffer from anxiety and depression which has gotten worse lately. I haven't had the energy or motivation to do much. I am doing better now and writing has really helped keep my mind off of things. I can't promise how quick updates will be but I will not be giving up on my stories.**

* * *

 **Song is Not Today by Alessia Cara**

" _Trauma creates change you don't choose. Healing is about creating change you do choose."_

 _~Michelle Rosenthal_

 _Someday I won't be afraid of my head_

 _Someday I will not be chained to my bed_

 _Someday I'll forgot the day he left_

 _But surely not today_

 _One day I wont a PHD_

 _To sit me down and tell me what it all means_

 _Maybe one day it'll be a breeze_

 _But surely not today_

 _But surely not today_

 _Oh you don't know what sadness means_

 _Till you're too sad fall asleep_

 _One day ill be snoozing peacefully_

 _But surely not today_

 _Surely not today_

The following day Savannah entered the hospital with a genuine smile. The first genuine smile she had in months. She knew it would take time to get over everything with Logan. Truthfully she didn't know if it was something she could ever get over. But she wanted to try.

She pulled up to the building her GPS had told her. It was a small building, nothing special about it from the outside.

Stepping inside she noted there were about ten women all gathered in a circle.

A woman, she figured was in her mid fifties walked up and greeted her. "Hi I'm Ashley Moore, you must be Savannah."

A small smile graced her face, "Savannah Young," she held out her hand politely for the older woman to shake.

"Welcome Savannah. Take a seat we were just about to start."

Savannah down. Minutes later the meeting began.

"Everyone meet our newest member Savannah," Ashley introduced, "Savannah why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

"Hi I'm Savannah," she began, "I am a trauma surgeon at Seattle Grace. I moved to Seattle a couple of months ago to get away from my ex," she paused, all the memories and emotions flooding back, "We started out really good. We were happy. I can't remember when things took a turn. It started out with verbal abuse. He'd call me names. Bitch. Slut. Tell me I'm stupid. Then one night I got mad at him. He uh came home late drunk. I started yelling…and then he hit me," the tears were now flowing, "He said he was sorry. That he wouldn't do it again. And I stupidly believed him. But he did. Again and again. After some years I just couldn't take it anymore, I found a job opening at Seattle Grace and took it. He came back one night and I had left."

It was if a weight had been lifted of Savannah's shoulders baring her soul and telling her story to other woman who knew what she was going through. For a long time, it felt like she had been alone; Logan had alienated all her friends; she had no family left. She was all alone. Or so she thought.

"I just... I want to be able to sleep without having nightmares. Not to flinch when a man reaches out. I just want things to go back to normal," she let out a bitter laugh, "I don't know what normal feels like anymore."

"You are a survivor," assured Ashley, "You got away Savannah. Things may not feel that way now but one day that will change."

 _One day I'll swear the will be a blip_

 _Ill have the hardest time recalling it_

 _Ill be the kind of misery management_

 _But surely not today_

 _One day the song wont make me cry anymore (oh no no)_

 _One day I'll get off of the bathroom floor (hey yeah)_

 _Oh piece by piece I'll be restored_

 _But surely not today (surely not not)_

 _Eh, not today_

* * *

And so over the next several weeks Savannah continued to meetings on a weekly basis.

"You seem different," noted Owen.

"Good different or bad different?" Savannah questioned.

The two friends took a seat in the cafeteria of the hospital.

"Good different. You seem lighter."

Savannah raised an eyebrow amused.

"I mean…"

She let out a small laugh, "I get what your saying," she paused, "These sessions have been. Its like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder."

"That's great," beamed a proud Owen, "I'm really happy for you."

"Sunshine. Owen," a Mark spoke before sitting in the empty seat at their table.

"Sloan," Owen politely greeted.

"What's got you all smiley?" questioned Sloan.

"Just life."

* * *

 _Oh you don't know what happy means_

 _If its only in your dreams_

 _I'll be acquainted with my jollities_

 _But surely not today_

 _Yeah, surely not today_

"I need your help."

"Hey Mark come in," a sarcastic response came from Arizona.

Mark entered Callie and Arizona's apartment without so much as a knock.

"I need your help," he spoke directly to Callie.

"So you keep saying," Arizona retorted.

"What do you need Mark?" Callie smiled.

Mark appeared nervous before he spoke, "You know Savannah right?"

Callie chuckled, "Yes I know Dr. Young."

"Her birthday is next week and I don't know what to get her."

The two woman turned to each other and grinned.

"What?"

"Your so adorable," smiled Callie.

"What?"

"You like her."

"As a friend."

Callie rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"She's just been through a lot and I just want to do something nice for her."

Neither woman said anything as they just stared at the man in front of them.

"You gonna help me or not?"

Arizona smiled, "You gonna admit you have feelings for her or not?"

* * *

"Kepner what's the rush?" Savannah said as April practically dragged her into the attending's lounge.

"Surprise!"

Mark, Callie, Arizona, Amelia, Meredith, Derek, Jackson and Owen stood around, balloons adorned the room while each doctor wore a party hat.

"What's all this?" a shocked Savannah questioned.

"Your birthday party," smiled April.

"How did you know when my birthday was?" she locked eyes with Owen.

He shook his head, "Wasn't me."

"Sloan put this all together," announced Jackson.

Savannah's eyes then locked with Mark's, "Thank you," she mouthed.

Savannah could feel tears brimming in her eyes. She had been in Seattle in less than a year and could honestly call those around her friends.

" _No one will ever love you as much as I do Savannah"_

" _You're useless"_

Savannah shook her head trying to erase that voice. The voice she had been able to keep away for weeks. But it appeared any time she started to feel the slightest bit of happiness Logan's voice always pulled through.

 _Surely not, surely not_

 _Surely not (surely not today)_

One by one each person in the room greeted Savannah with a hug and a happy birthday. The smile on her face genuine but inside she also fought to keep the negative thoughts at bay.

 _One day the thought of him wont hurt the same_

 _Wont need distractions to get through the day_

"You okay there sunshine you seem a little distracted?"

 _I guess I hope I'm gonna be okay_

Savannah smiled, "I'm fine. Thank you for this Mark."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Here open this," he said handing her a large gift bag.

"What? No. This more than enough."

"Just open it."

She pulled out the tissue paper to reveal a beautiful black and white painting of the Seattle skyline with the word _Home_ spelled out in stars.

"This is beautiful," she leaned forward and pulled him into an embrace.

"Your home now," he whispered to her.

She wanted to feel that. She wanted to believe it.

 _I guess I hope I'm gonna be okay_

 _Cause I'm not today_

" _She wears strength and darkness equally well, the girl has always been half dark and half hell."_

 _~Nikita Gill_


End file.
